witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Ripples
Image:Primary quests.png|32px default Primary quest desc none Ripples is the framing quest for Act IV of ''the Witcher''. It sees Geralt resolve a conflict between the human inhabitants of the village of Murky Waters and the vodyanoi who live in the Underwater City in the nearby lake. Walkthrough This quest is given to Geralt by the Friendly Vodyan Priest at the beginning of Act IV, on the Lakeside. Geralt must first kneel before the Altar to the Lady of the Lake before the priest will speak with him. The formalities concluded, he asks the Friendly Vodyan Priest if he has any jobs for a witcher. The priest informs Geralt that another witcher has been around and taken what work there was and that witcher is most likely in the crypt at the moment. It turns out that this witcher is Berengar. Geralt finds Berengar inside the crypt and after some impromptu monster-slaying and a heartfelt discussion, decides to take over the contract from errant witcher. Berengar suggests that the easiest thing to do would be to let the two sides just fight it out. This would basically eliminate one side or the other, and the conflict in the process. Geralt then begins gathering information about the conflict. He speaks to Tobias, who directs him to Julian, saying that it is the merchant who is dealing with those negotiations. Julian explains that the vodyanoi have recently massacred a boatful of fishermen and have taken to human blood sacrifices to a deity known as Dagon. He wants the witcher to kill the vodyanoi acolyte at Dagon's altar to summon the beast and then kill it. The witcher then goes see the Friendly Vodyan Priest a second time. He tell the cleric that he has taken the contract back from Berengar and ask to hear the vodyanoi side of things. The friendly vodyanoi don't like Dagon or his worshippers any more than the villagers, but rather than killing a human or a vodyan, they want Geralt to lure the villagers' prize-winning cow to altar and sacrifice it to summon and then kill Dagon. Geralt may also decide to have a chat about things with the Fisher King. He's been around for awhile and knows what is going on. The Fisher King directs the witcher to Black Tern Island to ask the Lady of the Lake for guidance. There, the Lady of the Lake asks the witcher to resolve the conflict between humans and the Vodyanoi. She asks him which side is in the right, and if he replies that the point is to reconcile the two sides, she will be pleased and tells him to speak with the informal leaders of both factions and obtain a gift from each. These gifts should represent some sort of sacrifice and would be symbolic of the groups' good will. She adds that there is a clue to the nature of these gifts inscribed on her altar. Once Geralt brings her the correct items, she gives him a drop of her own blood in form of a ruby to summon and kill Dagon. Geralt has three options for completing this quest: Then it's off to the altar, if Geralt is not already there (as he would be if he lured Strawberry there, or killed the acolyte). Again, his next step is governed by his earlier choices. Whichever path Geralt chooses, this will summon Dagon and about 13 or 14 more acolytes. He fells them one by one, and having killed them, Dagon falls. The witcher loots his body for a Sun Rune, a piece of amber (sometimes) and some Dagon secretions. After finishing this quest and having completed The Heat of the Day, the quest line Alvin can be advanced to its conclusion. Notes * If the friendly vodyan priest is not by the altar when you want to speak with him, it is because he has been chased away by the hostile Vodyanoi. He may seem hard to find, but you simply have to wait until the resolute girl speaks to Geralt a second time (she initiates the conversation). He reappears at that point, or his reappearance triggers her to speak with Geralt, either way, he's now available again. Sometimes this will not happen until you advance the quest, The Heat of the Day. * I lured Strawberry to the altar under cover of night, I'm not sure if that was necessary * Of course, if you are confident that you want to support one side in particular and not go for the reconciliation route, you don’t have to complete all the phases – only the ones leading to the desired solution. Regardless of your choice, Dagon appears along with around 13 or 14 acolytes and you have to fight them all * The Bestiary tells you that Dagon is a god and cannot be killed easily. Take care of his followers as he summons them first, once they are all dead, he dies. You don't need to fight him directly. I'm not at all sure that anyone could win that battle * When you do lure Dagon for the duel at the altar, depending on how many of the quests you have completed in Act IV, some of the outstanding quests may be forfeit (still being investigated) Phases Another Witcher / Conflict Factional Leaders Berengar told me about the conflict between the humans and the vodyanoi. The humans are led by Julian, while the vodyanoi follow their priest. I need to talk to both. I should talk to Julian and to the vodyan priest. Julian Julian wants me to kill Dagon. I can summon the beast by killing his follower who lives in the temple on Black Tern Island. I doubt this will improve relations between the races... To summon Dagon, I must kill his follower who lives in the temple on Black Tern Island. A Gift for the Lady The Lady asked me for gifts from the humans and the vodyanoi. I must now get Julian and the vodyan priest to agree. I must go see Julian and the vodyan priest and persuade both to agree to a compromise. An Alabaster Figurine Julian gave me an alabaster figurine from the vodyan city, a gift for the Lady of the Lake. If she rejects this offering, I will have to find something worthier of her. I must see which of Julian's gifts suits the Lady of the Lake. A Gold Bracelet The vodyan priest gave me a masterfully crafted gold bracelet to present as an offering to the Lady of the Lake. If she rejects this gift, I will need to find something worthier of her. I must see which of the vodyan priest's gifts suits the Lady of the Lake. The Ruby The Lady wants me to be her champion in the fight against Dagon. I must take a drop of her blood, magically enclosed in a ruby, and place it on Dagon's altar on Black Tern Island as a sacrifice. I must place the Lady's ruby on Dagon's altar on Black Tern Island. Dagon Eradicated I killed Dagon. I must tell the Lady, she will be pleased. I must tell the Lady of Dagon's death. Reward The Lady rewarded me for killing Dagon. She seemed content that I managed to bring the two races together. The Lady rewarded me for killing Dagon and bringing the races together. Gallery Image:People_Friendly_Vodyanoi_priest_full.png|the friendly Vodyan priest Image:People_Julian_full.png|Julian Image:People_Lady_of_the_Lake_full.png|the Lady of the Lake Image:Bestiary_Dagon_full.png|Dagon Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act IV de:Wellen es:Olas pl:Kręgi na wodzie